Food Fight Massacre!
by Zahir890
Summary: When a food is thrown to a student in the canteen, ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE! Takes place a year before Mermaid Melody. One-shot. Enjoy :).


**Me *smiling happily*: I'm back people with 3 new stories being published today.**

 ***Masahiro and Kazama appeared with surprise in their faces.***

 **Masahiro *asked in surprise*: 3 stories?!**

 **Me: Yep. Two one-shots from this anime which includes this one and one crossover between *Another Anime.* and real life.**

 **Kazama: Boy this is really going to be exciting! When are you going to do another long novel like 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows'?**

 **Masahiro: Let's see. After 1 more crossover and 3 short stories, then he will write another long novel.**

 **Kazama *whining*: What?! So many?! Oh man!**

 ***Me and Masahiro laughed.***

 **Masahiro: Zahir890 would like to thank you all for continuing to review and like his other stories, especially 'The Mermaid Law No One Ever Knows.'**

 **Kazama: And also he does not own Mermaid Melody. Just the OCs like me.**

 **Me: And now enjoy this one-shot. Note that this one-shot takes place a year before Mermaid Melody started.**

 **Kazama: So that means we are going back a year ago before we met our new pals like: Luchia and others.**

 ***Me and Masahiro nodded.***

Food Fight Massacre!

In the school, many students are eating in the huge cafeteria chatting about this thing and that things. Some of them, although, had lunch boxes with them in which some are eating in the class while most are eating in the cafeteria. They are wearing their school assumed-to-be elite uniform.

In the cafeteria, there are two boys. One of them has green spiky hair and dark green eyes. He wears glasses. His name is Masahiro Hamasaki. The another boy has normal indigo hair with bangs and indigo eyes. His name is Kazama Yoshiro, Masahiro's best friend for life. Both of them are 14-15 years old.

So these two boys are munching sandwiches in the cafeteria. Kazama seems to be groaning about something.

"Man I hate ties! I feel as if I have been chocked to death." Kazama said.

"Well there's nothing you can do about it. It's the school uniform rules." Masahiro said.

"Screw the school uniform rules!"

Masahiro laughed a little bit while Kazama whined.

"Oh man. 2 hours of school left." Kazama sighed.

"But there will be Geography in the next period so it will be fun." Masahiro smiled.

"I guess you are right."

Masahiro and Kazama finished eating and then drank juice.

"So what is your real dream?" Masahiro asked.

"My Dream?" Kazama asked but then said proudly, "My dream is to see the Legendary Glacier!"

"The Legendary Glacier is in Antarctica, you know?"

Kazama fell down in anime style and Masahiro laughed for a moment. Suddenly they saw a boy targeting someone with a tomato in his hand.

"What's up with him?" Masahiro asked.

"No idea Masahiro. Maybe he's just playing around." Kazama said.

However it was not to be. To everyone's shock, that boy threw the tomato right straight to another boy.

"Okay. He did that seriously." Masahiro gasped.

"What's with him?" Kazama asked.

"You bastard! Why did you do that?!" The victim student asked angrily.

"Serves you right for taking my book!" The attacker student replied angrily.

"For the one hundred and fifteen times, I didn't take your book!"

"You did! And now it's payback time!"

"Looks like I have to knock some senses of yours. DRINK THIS!"

And then the victim tried to spill some coke on the attacker. However, the attacker dodged it and it went straight to the girl. The girl looked at herself in horror.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to..." The boy tried to apologize but was interrupted.

"YOU BAKA! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTY! TAKE THIS!" The girl shouted angrily as she started throwing food to both of the boys.

Soon the other students began to throw food at each other: juices, pies, etc and within a few minutes, ALL HELL BROKE LOOSE! Students began to throw food at each other randomly. Soon the walls, floors and tables are in the mess! Not to mention the students' uniform as well.

"Hooray! Food Fight!" Kazama said happily.

But then all off a sudden two pies came right straight to Kazama. One went right straight into his face and another into his school uniform. Even the cook has been hit.

"Hey Kazama. You're alright?" Masahiro asked worriedly.

"Ha Ha!" The student who did that laughed.

Kazama then exploded and his indigo eyes became like burning fire as he is soon in fire! He grabbed two huge sandwiches.

"Why you double crossing, no good, two-timing, double-dealing, son of the gun?!" Kazama said in anger, "Looks like you need a knuckles sandwich!"

Kazama, with two huge sandwiches, then charged towards the student, who tried to escape but by that time, Kazama already got him and threw the sandwiches into the student's face and uniform. But Kazama's celebration was cut short when some juice spilled on to his already messed up uniform. Kazama then started throwing tomatoes everywhere randomly.

Meanwhile Masahiro is watching all the chaos and desperately tried to think how to stop this Food Fight carnage. Amazingly, no one is throwing things at him. However, before he could act, an orange juice came flying and spill Masahiro's face and uniform. He looked at himself with shock before seeing a boy, who did that, laughed. Then Masahiro saw a chocolate cake on a table and then he had an idea.

"You there. Come closer." Masahiro said, "I have got a birthday present for you."

"Oh really?" The boy asked curiously as he approached Masahiro closer.

When the student came closer to Masahiro, Masahiro grabbed the chocolate cake and slammed it onto the boy's face.

"Serves you right." Masahiro laughed as the student went running around crazily.

Kazama then ran towards Masahiro.

"I think this situation going way out of control." Kazama said, "Let's get out of here, Masahiro."

"Yeah. Let's." Masahiro said.

But as soon as they were about to exit, someone threw a cake to Kazama. Luckily, Kazama dodged and it end up hitting a teacher instead, who tried to stop the chaos.

However, much to their shock, the walls of the school are in a mess as well. This could mean only one thing...

"Wow! Looks like the food fight is spreading all over the school!" Kazama said happily.

"Food Fight Massacre, you can say." Masahiro said.

Suddenly a sandwich and a pie came right straight towards both Kazama and Masahiro. Both of them got hit. Then they saw a couple giggling and laughing. Kazama has a tomato in his pocket and gave an extra one to Masahiro.

"Hey you two! Turn around for a moment!" Kazama said.

The couple then turned around and then Masahiro and Kazama threw tomatoes on their faces. Both boys then laughed while the couple went jumping here and there.

"Let's go to the roof." Kazama said, "Maybe we can be safe there."

"First let's grab our bags first." Masahiro said.

So both of the boys went to their class first. On their path, juices, pies, cakes and other foods are flying everywhere. The boys even got a few hits but unfortunately, Kazama ran out of tomatoes. When they reached their classroom, luckily no one is there. It seems that all the students have joined to take part of the Food Fight that is happening in the canteen and outside of it. They then grabbed their bags and ran to the roof. Unfortunately, the roof entrance is blocked.

"Ah Shoot! What are we going to do now?" Kazama grumbled.

"Don't worry, boys. I'll provide the path for you." A voice said.

The boys then turned around. It's the cleaner. He is also messed up and is running upstairs in a hurry.

"You too?" Masahiro gasped.

"Yeah. The students have really gone crazy and the whole school is in a mess except for a few classrooms." The cleaner said, "Even the teachers are getting hit."

The cleaner then opened the door which lead to the roof. All three of them are now in the roof and looked at themselves with a big sigh.

"How did this all happen?" The cleaner said.

"Well it all started with one guy threw a tomato to another guy for some reason in the canteen." Masahiro said, "It was then the chaos started."

"Why did you take your bags with you?"

"Well just in case the Food Fight spreads to the classroom." Kazama said, "Looks like you are going to have a lot of cleaning up to do."

"You can say that again. Boy, why do they have to do this?"

 _Meanwhile in and outside of the canteen:_

"Hey kids! What are you doing?!" A female teacher tried to control the situation but ends up getting hit by a pie which went right straight to her face.

"Stop this Nonsense! You will all be in trouble!" A male teacher shouted but a tomato went straight into his mouth.

"Oh boy. Here comes the principal." A teacher said in fright.

The principal looked all around, in shock and horror, the mess of the school and the students throwing food here and there and everywhere.

"This cannot be the way we taught to our students! What are you doing?! You are tarnishing our school image!" The principal called but no one paid attention.

Suddenly a tomato went right straight into her face. Then a pie, then juice, then cakes. All flying straight to her. She remained like a statue for sometime before her face became red, slowly her anger level is on the rise and steam is coming out from her ears. She then shouted at the top of her lungs:

"STOP IT!"

All the students froze after hearing the principal's scream. To their shock, they all saw the principal red in her face filled with anger. They all gulped and realized what they had done.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU GET OUT! GET OUT I SAY!" The principal shouted at the top of her lungs.

All the students then ran away out of the school frightfully, leaving their bags inside the classroom. The last one to get out of the school were Masahiro and Kazama, upon seeing from the roof all students are running away with people looking at them. They were the only two boys who brought their bags with them. People are looking at them as well.

"Well. That was fun while it lasted." Kazama said, "And at least the school finished earlier than expected."

"Yeah it is." Masahiro said, "Let's go home right now. I bet the principal is really mad right now."

So both of the boys then ran to their respective homes.

* * *

 _Mansion:_

Ding Dong!

"I'm coming." The butler said but then thought, _"Young sir isn't suppose to come at that time."_

But then when he opened the door, he was filled with surprise and shock. It's Masahiro Hamasaki. His face and uniform are totally messed up.

"Goodness Gracious! What happened to you?" The butler gasped.

"Long short story." Masahiro said.

"What's happening?" A voice asked.

"Maam. It's the young sir." The butler said, "Something happened to him."

"Really?"

And then the figure appeared running downstairs. It's Masahiro's mother, Naoki Hamasaki. When she looked at her son, she gasped.

"Oh dear Masahiro. What happened to you?" Naoki gasped.

"Long short story, Mom. First let me take a bath and then when Dad comes, I will tell everything."

"Did that only happen to you?"

"Nope. It happened to everyone as well."

"Boy. It looks like the floors around are sure gonna be messy."

Masahiro then went straight to the bathroom.

"I think right now the floor is already in a mess." The butler said.

"Yep." Naoki said, "But I think I got a clue though from his messed up school uniform."

 _Night:_

While they are having dinner at their dining table, Masahiro showed them about what happened by pretending to throw a sausage and a tomato.

"Ah! Food Fight." Shizuro Hamasaki, who is Masahiro's father, said in which Masahiro nodded, "You are really lucky to experience these type of things."

"I knew it right away when I saw your school uniform. It's filled with spilled juice, pies and so on." Naoki said.

"Did that happen only inside the canteen?"

"No dad. It happened inside the school everywhere except the roof and a few classrooms." Masahiro said.

"Oh My. So more like Food Fight Massacre." Naoki said.

"Yep Mom. An exact term to describe what happened in school today."

"How did that all happen?" The butler asked.

Before Masahiro could start explaining, a phone is ringing in which the butler picked it up.

"Hello. Who is it?" The butler asked and after hearing a few words, "Okay. Wait a minute."

"It's the principal from the school where young sir goes."

"Now why is she calling at night?" Shizuro sighed.

"Don't know but I think she is really angry about what happened today." Masahiro said.

"Let me check it out." Naoki said.

The butler gave the phone to Naoki.

"Hello." Naoki said.

"Masahiro's mother, I presume?" The principal asked.

"Ah yes it's me. Is there something wrong?"

"REGARDING WHAT HAPPENED TODAY AND CONCERNING EVERYBODY!"

Naoki got frightened a little bit.

"I...I see." Naoki said nervously.

"Tomorrow, you and your husband must come at 10:00 am to my school! All the parents are coming as well! That's all I have to say!" The principal said angrily, "Now if you excuse me, I have to call the other parents so GOOD-BYE!"

And then the principal hanged up the phone. Naoki got frightened a little bit.

"Uh Masahiro?" Naoki asked nervously, "Does the principal always get angry like this?"

"No Mom. She was never so angry before." Masahiro said, "Why? What happen Mom? What did she say?"

"Well Me and Shizuro will have to go to your school tomorrow at 10:00 am."

"Well it seems that the Food Fight event really tested her patience and I'm pretty sure she exploded." Shizuro said.

"Well at least you will get to see for yourself and hear from the principal about what happened." Masahiro said.

"But I won't be going so you have to tell me." The butler said.

"Oh yeah. Right."

The four of them laughed a little bit but Naoki and Shizuro are still nervous about what's going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

 _The next day on the road:_

Shizuro and Naoki are walking to the school.

"Say. Did we have that kind of incident before when we were teens?" Shizuro asked.

"Nope but I did remember having a pillow fight with Yukito and Azumi." Naoki smiled and giggled.

"What do you think will happen today?"

"I don't know but what is really sure that we are gonna need ear plugs."

"But we left our ear plugs at the mansion."

"Then I guess maybe we have to cover our ears then."

Both Naoki and Shizuro giggled for a moment. They then walked for sometime untill they finally reached the school. They are wondering about what went wrong in the school yesterday after they saw the school ground in a mess.

"Wow. Lots of them are here as well." Shizuro said.

"I bet the principal spent all night calling all the parents on the phone." Naoki said, "And the ground is in a mess as well."

All the parents were standing there for quite sometime while discussing about what's going on. Naoki looked at all of them with curiosity when suddenly she spotted someone familiar.

"Hey. Is that Kazama's Mom and Dad?" Naoki asked.

"Yeah. It seems like." Shizuro said.

Before Naoki could say "Hi.", all the parents started walking towards the school building. Naoki and Shizuro followed suit. And when they are inside the school building...

"Holy..." Shizuro gasped.

"...Moly." Naoki gasped and gulped.

"This, everyone, IS THE MOST GREATEST ART OUR STUDENTS HAVE EVER DONE!" The principal said angrily, "Now! Would you please follow me?"

As all the parents started following the principal, they are horrified as to what they saw. Walls, floors, windows, glasses, etc are in a mess, covered with food and juice everywhere. But it was the canteen which was a very messy place. Almost of the tables, chairs, trays, etc are splattered with food and juice everywhere. The cleaner is desperately trying to clean up the canteen.

"I feel really bad for the cleaner." Naoki said sadly, "I wonder if he has to clean those all night long."

"Well now we can clearly indicate how much rant we all are going to receive from the principal." Shizuro said in which Naoki nodded.

Then they all approached the classroom. The classroom is one of the few areas which is not in the mess.

"Well it looks like we have to divide it in groups since they are way too many parents." The principal said, "Now the 1st group of parents, enter here please."

And so the 1st group of parents followed the principal to the classroom.

"Well it looks like we have to wait here for a while." Naoki said.

"Ah. That must be the classroom of your and own son." A voice smiled as she and her husband approached them.

"Oh hi. It's good to see after a while."

"It's good to see you too." Kazama's mom smiled, "It looks like we are going to receive a lot of shouting from the principal."

"Our son went yapping and fapping after we got the call from the principal yesterday." Kazama's dad said, "He was in a state of panic."

"We also got the call from the principal as well." Shizuro said.

Then they stopped for a moment to hear the shouting and ranting from the principal in the classroom. All other parents gulped.

"Well this looks like a sign of things to come." Naoki sighed.

"I think after that, the principal will never be the same again." Kazama's mom said.

 _An hour later:_

"3rd Group of parents! Please come in!" The principal called.

"Oh boy. That's sure us and the few others." Shizuro gulped.

"If we get sit at the back, then maybe the principal might not see our faces." Kazama's dad joked in which the four of them giggled.

The 3rd Group of parents then went inside the classroom. There were a few bags lying on the table.

"Well it seems that most of the students forgot to take their bags when the principal kicked them out." Kazama's mom said.

"Well at least our boys brought their bags with them." Naoki said.

All other parents then sat on the desks. The four of them were able to sit in the back right corner.

"Now let me all tell you what happened yesterday." The principal said.

She then told everyone how it happened: From the start of the Food Fight to the end of it. All of the parents gasped in disbelief when they were hearing what the principal is saying. More shocks followed when the principal told them the even the teachers and the principal herself were hit as well.

"Is this what we taught to our students?!" The principal asked angrily.

The parents quickly shook their heads.

"You do think that this type of extreme behavior is acceptable?!" The principal asked angrily.

The parents quickly shook their heads again. The principal then said this angrily:

"I have been the principal for 10 years and I had never seen such a incident in my life at this school! Yesterday's incident really took my patience and I had no choice but to kick them out of school earlier than expected. This school's image would have been tarnished if it hit the headlines! I have never seen such behavior from your children! They should be ashamed of themselves! Sure we do tolerate some kind of stupidity but yesterday incident CROSSED THE LINE!"

Some parents hung their heads down in shame while the others sighed.

"But that does not mean that everyone should be blamed. Yes, everyone got involved in it but the ones who started it are getting EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL!" The principal said, "And they are: Daisuki, Yokohama, Tajima, Yui, Kotoni and Uzuki! 3 boys and 3 girls!"

Everyone was startled about the announcement but the real shock came to two of the parents of the suspended students. They stood up with disbelieve in their eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" One of the suspended students' mother gasped in shock.

"Can't you give them another chance?" One of the suspended students' father asked meekly.

"No!" The principal shouted angrily.

"Well find then, Lady!" Another suspended students' father said angrily, "We are leaving!"

"We will move our daughter to somewhere else and we will never see your face again!" Another suspended students' mother shouted.

The two parents then stormed out of the room.

"Well be gone then!" The principal called angrily before turning back to others, "As for the others, this is the message! I'm clearly saying again that we can tolerate some stupidity and mishaps and also we have teachers and me who can settle student's conflicts but in an event like this, those who started it gets suspended for life! Do you understand?!"

All the other parents nodded quickly. The principal then said slowly and kindly:

"Sorry if my rage and anger has frightened you all. I just want to tell you all that because of that yesterday's incident, the school might take a week to clean up the mess so there will be no school for a week. That's all I have to say and before you leave, take your children's bag. Once again, I apologized."

Most of the parents then stood up and left the classroom while a few parents were searching for the bag which belongs to their children. The principal then put her head down for a moment.

"Well that was really scary and harsh." Shizuro said.

"Yeah. Six students getting kicked out for starting the Food Fight." Kazama's father said, "I can't imagine what will happen to them when their parents will break the news to them."

"Yeah." Kazama's mother said, "So you two. Want to shop with us?"

"What a coincidence." Naoki said happily, "We are also going there as well."

"Well let's go then."

So all four of them left to school for shopping. Before they left, they heard the principal's voice saying "4th Group of parents! Please come in!"

* * *

 _Between Afternoon and Evening:_

 _Mansion:_

The bell sound rang in which the butler ran to open the door. Naoki and Shizuro were carrying a bundle of bags.

"So it seems to me that you went to do some shopping." The butler said.

"It sure is." Naoki smiled, "Where's our son by the way?"

"He is in upstairs."

The butler then called:

"Young Sir! Your Mom and Dad are here!"

"Really? I'm coming in a few minutes." Masahiro called.

A few minutes later, Masahiro came downstairs. When he saw a lot of shopping bags, he was surprised.

"So then you went to shopping, I presume?" Masahiro asked.

"Yep. With Kazama's parents." Naoki smiled, "We met them in school."

"And speaking about the school, the principal gave the most angriest speech we have ever heard." Shizuro said.

"Really? What happened?" Masahiro suddenly got a bit nervous.

Naoki and Shizuro then told Masahiro what they saw in school which shocked Masahiro. Then they told him what the principal said to them and others but the real Shell-Shock came to Masahiro when they told him that 6 students got suspended from school.

"6?!" Masahiro asked in shock.

"Yep. 3 boys and 3 girls." Naoki said.

"That's strange. I saw that a boy threw a tomato to another guy and that's how the Food Fight started so I thought only he could get suspended."

"Well maybe then those 6 students have caused more mess than the others." Shizuro said.

"And because of that incident, the school would take a week clean up the mess so there will be no school at that time." Naoki said.

"A week? Given the very mess at the school, it might take 2-3 weeks!" Masahiro exclaimed.

Suddenly there was the phone ringing in which Masahiro picked it up.

"Hello?" Masahiro asked.

"Yo it's me, Kazama! Family Dinner in your mansion at night. See ya!" Kazama said happily before he hung up the phone.

 _"Well that was fast."_ Masahiro said to himself.

"Who called?" Shizuro asked.

"Kazama. He said family dinner at our mansion." Masahiro said.

"Well that will be nice." Naoki smiled.

"It might not be so." The butler said, "What if another Food Fight takes place in here?!"

All four of then laughed a little bit.

* * *

 _A week and a day later:_

 _School:_

In the classroom, everybody is chatting about that Food Fight incident and the 6 students' suspension. Masahiro is sitting on the chair while Kazama is sitting sitting on the window beside Masahiro.

"If you are wondering where the cleaner is, I asked the principal about it." Kazama said, "And she said he worked his butt out from day to night in 7 straight days."

"8 days you mean?" Masahiro asked in which Kazama nodded, "That must mean that the cleaner should get some applaud."

"He did. Yesterday when the cleaning is nearly completed, the teachers and principal organized a dinner party for him and he got a huge salary. Not only that, he's enjoying a two weeks holiday starting from today. He left an hour ago."

"He deserves it. Hope he enjoys his holiday."

"6 students. Wow! That was really a bit harsh."

"Well this really serves a lesson for us that if anything like this occurs, then we will all be in a world of trouble."

Suddenly, a girl who is a photographer burst into the classroom. She is waving the photos happily.

"I have the photos of the Food Fight incident!" The girl photographer said happily, "Please have it."

And so the students in the classroom started taking the photo of the Food Fight incident one by one. She then approached Masahiro and Kazama.

"Here you go boys." The girl said happily as she gave the photo to the boys.

"Hooray! We are there!" Kazama said happily when he saw the photo.

"Well it looks like I will keep it in my room." Masahiro smiled.

Both of the boys laughed for a moment while the other students are chatting about the photo.

"You know what Masahiro. There's only one fellow who didn't get a single hit during that Food Fight incident." Kazama said.

"And who could that be?" Masahiro asked.

Kazama then opened his bag and showed the Sylvester stuff toy to him.

"Him!" Kazama said happily.

"Yeah right. You put him in the bag and then we went to the canteen. So that's how he was safe." Masahiro said while Kazama laughed.

 **Me: Well everyone. And that's how The Food Fight Incident took place and afterwards.**

 **Kazama *whining*: Hey! I wanted to say that line.**

 ***Me and Masahiro laughed. Suddenly Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito appeared.***

 **Hanon: Wow. You boys are so lucky to experience this kind of event.**

 **Masahiro: Oh. Hi guys!**

 **Kazama *surprised*: Since when you guys come?**

 **Rina *smiling*: Just now.**

 **Luchia: If we were there, it would have been so exciting. I would have thrown pies crazily all around the school.**

 **Kaito: And I would thrown a barrel of tomatoes.**

 **Masahiro and Kazama: Yeah Right!**

 ***Everybody laughed.***

 **Me: Well that's it for now. Check out my other two stories posted today and support me by reviewing and liking my other stories.**

 **And if you don't know what the *Another Anime.* is, please don't hesitate to PM me.**


End file.
